Sailing On Waves Made of Stars
by Twinkle Lightly
Summary: Katherine Rose is Amy Pond all over again. And that hurt the Doctor. But, he was determined to never let little Katie Rose go. And he will never let his Katherine Rose be hurt. 11xOC, T for language.
1. Stories and Tales

**AN:/ Well, here's the story I promised. I plan on seeing this through to the end. I do have a set "I know what I'm doing; I know what the main event is; I'm not improvising on this", and I'll notify when this big main event is happening. It's big shit. Trust me. Without further ado, Sailing on Waves Made of Stars. I would highly recommend listening to Running Through Rivers by Carrie Hope Fletcher while reading, it describes the Doctor almost perfectly, in my opinion. **

** Sailing On Waves Made Of Stars**

_"I've heard stories and tales about puppets and whales, but never heard stories of you. I've not seen you around in this quiet part of town, y__ou've shown up right out of the blue." -Carrie Hope Fletcher_

Katie Rose POV:

Tonight I was home alone again. My mom was out playing "it helps pay the bills". At least that's what she called it when she was speaking to me. She called it a game. But I listened when she was talking to her friends sometimes. It's called gambling, and is bad. A lot of the time Mom won't come back until really late, and she'll smell funny. I'll admit it, I kind of liked being home alone. I got to eat what I want and stay up late.

I sat on our couch, eating strawberry ice cream out of the tub and watching Full House. It was a good show, even though Mom called it "trash". At least I thought so. My just-me-nights are nice, because I get to be alone. I don't have to worry about people at school, or if my mom will come back safe again, I can just sit in quiet. That is, until the loud crash. I yelped, jumping behind the sofa.

"Oh, well this is just awful!" I heard a man's shouting from outside. Had he crashed his car into our trees? I attempted to crawl unseen towards the window to peek out. It was a man. He looked a bit younger than my mom, and had on suspenders, a tweed jacket, and a bow-tie. He pointed a silver and green flashlight-like thingamajig. "Oh, no, no, no!" My shoes sat in the corner of the room. I decided to put them on and run rather than sit inside and be scared.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at him. He towered over me. Was this a mistake? He crouched down in front of me, a concerned look on his face. I decided to trust him. He seemed worried about something. My eyes shot towards the blue box caught in our trees. "And what is that?" I pointed at the blue box.

"Oh, hello there! I'm fine, thank you for asking, and that is my TARDIS. You sound Irish. Is this Ireland?" I was Irish. But we didn't live there anymore. Mom made us move.

"No, this is England. My mom made us move here. I hate it." We lived outside of London now. It's terrible. I'm not really sure why we had to move. It wasn't fair. "Who are you?" I asked. It was a fair question.

"I'm the Doctor, call me the Doctor, and who are you, Irish?" He asked. The Doctor talked very fast, it was hard to keep up. I scanned him slightly. His arm was bleeding.

"I'm Katie Dylan Rose, and you're bleeding. C'mon, I'll get you a Band-Aid." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. Mom would've been so mad at me...

**AN:/ Well, this wasn't as short as I was expecting it to be, so I'm happy with it. Pretty please with sugar on top review? Thirty seconds of your day, that's all I ask. **


	2. You Seem Quite Perfect To Me

**AN:/ Super huge thanks to Kitty Lee Renner and TheGirlWhoBelieved for reviewing! I love you! I forgot to mention the last chapter was written from a six year old's point of view, so that's why it wasn't written quite so eloquently. (Like my writing is eloquent.) By that I mean articulately. Again, listen to Running Through Rivers by Carrie Hope Fletcher while reading. **

**Sailing On Waves Made of Stars**

_"And I've been waiting for someone, to share my adventures, and you seem quite perfect to me dear, and did I mention that you seem quite perfect to me?" -Carrie Hope Fletcher_

The Doctor POV:

"Do you have anything to eat? Preferably fish fingers and custard?" Little Katie had blonde hair and brown eyes like Rose, and that distinctive mound of curls like River. And yet more than anyone, she reminded me of Amelia Pond. Amelia Pond, Katie Rose. Names from fairy tales. She stood on tiptoe to reach into the freezer and pulled out a box of fish fingers. I grinned. Katie took a package of custard out of her refrigerator. She handed both to me.

"Are you really going to eat that?" She scrunched her nose slightly. It was already decided. I wouldn't ruin this little girl. She was alone. She was running through her rivers alone. So was Amelia. I would take her with me. And I wouldn't let little Katie die.

"Yes. Where are your parents?" She looked so sad as I asked the deadly question.

"Mom's out playing "it helps pay the bills". Daddy's gone." Gone? There were so many types of gone. Which one was Katie's dad? Dead? Traveling? In the military? And what did she mean by "playing 'helps pay the bills' "? I had an idea, and it made me sad.

"How is he gone?" I dipped a fish finger into the custard and bit into it, leaning across the table and looking at Katie intently.

"He left. Two years ago." He was that kind of gone. Oh, my god. She looked so uncomfortable and sad. "How did you end up in the trees?" I reached over and ruffled her mop of curls.

"That, my dear, is a long story." She looked intently at me. Apparently, a story she wanted to hear. I sighed. "Well, it started when I was in New Chicago. I was with my friend, Lennon. She...fell. Into traffic. She's gone now, in a better place. But, I tried to fly back here, in my TARDIS, but I kept getting jostled by cars. They fly in the future, y'know. Anyway, they accidentally broke my TARDIS! I flew through space, with no control or idea of where I was going. You probably know where I ended up. In your trees!" I tried to make it as exciting as possible, for this wide-eyed, fuzzy-haired little girl. She stood up in her chair and hopped to the floor, running over to what I believed was called a snow-globe. I was worried it would break as she snatched it and ran back over to me, holding it up. The words on the bottom read 'Chicago-The Windy City'. She shook it, fake snow swirling around a tiny model of Old Chicago.

"Like this?" This girl was going to grow up to be wonderful. Extraordinary. Brilliant. It was almost New Chicago.

"Exactly. I'll tell you what-I'm going to show you New Earth. All of it. Just give me five minutes to fix up my TARDIS. If I take an easy five minute trip to the future, she should work fine again, like a pen. You know how you scribble a pen for a bit to get the ink to work? Well, the TARDIS is somewhat like a pen, at least in that sense. I promise I'll be back. I even have something to prove that promise." I pulled a bracelet out of my coat pocket. It had a frozen time shard in the center. A small one, given. Whereas most were dark purple or blue, this was white, with light colors flashing through it. I clipped it around her wrist. Five minutes. It would be five minutes, I could promise. I wouldn't mess up. I ran outside, climbed up a tree, and bounded into the TARDIS. "Five minutes, Katie Dylan Rose! I promise!" I pulled the door closed and pulled the lever to send me five minutes ahead. This was a promise. This promise won't be broken.

**AN:/ Well, I hope you liked it. I'm really sorry this is mostly dialogue, I tried my best to fix it up a little bit. Please review, every email from this story I get makes my day. Allons-y, geronimo, and review. **


	3. Make Life A Story

**AN:/ Thanks to Kitty Lee Renner for reviewing! Is it a lot to ask for you to review? Because honestly, it doesn't take too long! Listen to Running Through Rivers by Carrie Hope Fletcher while reading this. **

**Sailing On Waves Made Of Stars**

_"And I've been searching for someone, who makes life a story, and you seem quite perfect to me dear, and you won't be sorry, but you seem quite perfect to me." -Carrie Hope Fletcher_

*****17 YEARS LATER*****

Katherine Rose POV: 

"Get out, Katie! Get out now! There's something in your house!" I heard shouting from outside, and the doorknob being rustled. My throat caught, and I grabbed a frying pan from under the kitchen counter. The door clicked open, and a man in suspenders and a bow-tie burst into the house. I hid behind the table and watched as he searched for something. "Katie! You have to get out of here now!" No. It couldn't be him. He left. He left. He left. I crept up behind him and slammed my pan against his head. The Doctor crumpled to the ground unconscious. What the hell did I just do!? I knelt to the ground and checked his pulse. He was alive. Okay. That was good. Now what? I looked around, unsure of what I could pose as. I was a flight attendant, but in my spare time at home, I was an actress. Many theater companies let me keep the costumes I wore. After all, most of them had to be made for me. Considering I'm incredibly short, and curvy. Who would be most likely to be in a house? Maid? Police? I decided to go with the maid. My maid costume was exactly like a hotel maid's. Pale blue and white, unbelievably ugly. I grabbed a kitchen chair, some rope, and dragged the Doctor into the kitchen. It took some effort, but I managed to get him propped up into the chair. He nearly fell off, but I managed to get him up.

* * *

I sat, waiting for the Doctor to wake up. His wrists were tied to the chair legs. Honestly, I was somewhat proud of my work. It was shocking and terrifying to know that I had done this. Me, of all people. Defending myself. All of a sudden, he jerked forward, being pulled back by the rope.

"Where's Katie? Katie Rose, little girl, blonde, fluffy hair? Irish? And you hit me! With a frying pan!" It _was_ the Doctor. His eyes were filled with distress and worry. What lie could I tell him?

"She's...gone. She moved back to Ireland. And you broke into the house!" I said with a fake British accent. The Irish accent and hair would've given it away. I had quickly pulled my hair into a tight bun, so it was less fluffy.

"When? When did she leave?" The first thing that came to mind was _Seventeen years ago_, but I couldn't let him know.

"Two months ago." He banged his head against the back of the chair and groaned.

"No, no, no...I promised." The Doctor mumbled. He turned to look at me again. "Who lives here?" That was unexpected. I couldn't say me! I was posing as a maid! Who could I say?

"Sarah Jackson." She had been my third grade teacher. He pulled against the rope.

"She needs to leave! So do you! You have to get out now!" Yeah, right. How could I trust him after he promised he would be five minutes seventeen years ago? I leaned forward and pushed the chair so it leaned against the back wall so I could get right up in his face with one hand and pointed my frying pan to his neck with the other.

"What is wrong with you? I know you. You left." I pulled my hair out of the bun, letting it fall down my back and quit speaking with the British accent. "Seventeen years ago! You left seventeen years ago and said you would take five minutes!" Tears welled in my eyes. His eyes widened. I let go of the chair and turned my back to him.

"Oh, little Katie Rose..."

**AN:/ It seems like I'm getting into the habit of writing a lot of dialogue again. I'm trying so hard not to! Sorry this is fairly short, I'm working on it. Please please please review! Every review I get makes me smile! **


	4. Sailing On Waves Made of Stars

**AN:/ Lots of love to Kitty Lee Renner for always reviewing! You're awesome! Please review, everyone! Again, listen to Running Through Rivers by Carrie Hope Fletcher while reading this! That goes for basically every chapter. Also, I want to point out that Rose is a real last name. I** **know a girl named Esther Rose. (Unfortunate, right?)**

**Sailing On Waves Made of Stars**

_"We are pirates at sea with the world at our feet, sailing on waves made of stars, a princess needs a friend where the laughter won't end, that's worth more than a prince who can charm." -Carrie Hope Fletcher_

The Doctor POV:

Little Katie looked at me. Her expression was pained. Oh, no...what had I done. Poor Amelia waited twelve years, then another two for me to come back for good. Katie had waited _seventeen_.

"Oh, Katie Rose..." I sighed. She turned and snapped at me.

"It's Katherine! Katherine Rose, not Katie Rose anymore." Poor, sweet, Katie was buried underneath layers of mental scar tissue. What had I done? I struggled against her rope, urgent to get her out of this house.

"Listen, Katie, Katherine, I need you to get out! Please, please, listen to me!" I realized something was missing. Something so, so, incredibly important. "Where's my screwdriver?! The sonic one?!" She pulled it out of the pocket of her maid's uniform.

"This? I took it. From your pocket." I was right. She had grown up to be brilliant. Beautiful, also. Her hair and eyes had remained the same, but her features were more prominent with all of her baby-fat gone.

"Right, that one. I need it, now! Please, please, untie me! I'll take you sailing on waves made of stars, to the oldest planet on the universe, a cliff of sheer diamond with the oldest words in the universe, I just need to get out and _hit the deck_!" She turned around, then ducked as low as possible. She literally threw herself to the ground. A cyber-rat flew towards me. "Katie! Take the screwdriver, point and press!" Oops. I had called her Katie. Oh, well. She whipped out the screwdriver, pointing it at the rat and pressing the button. The rat fell, landing in my lap. Katherine was breathing hard, her eyes wide. What all had I missed of her life? First crush, first boyfriend, first kiss, first job, graduation, college...all of it, out the window... Well, I guess she had become a maid...a depressing career for such a bright young woman. She crawled over, untying my wrists, then resting her head in my lap. Katie was not gone. Deep down, Katherine was still that vulnerable, scared, little girl. I stroked her hair gently, looking down at my hands. My wrists were covered in rope burns from my struggles. This is a problem of mine, I think. I get attached too easily. Like little Amelia, I had gotten attached to Katie within hours of meeting her. Wide-eyed little girls, very alone-oh, that made me sound like a pedophile. Oops. Anyway, those little girls needed a friend. And so did I.

"Sorry for tying you up." I was pulled out of my musings by that lovely Irish accent.

"Oh, it's no problem...where's your mum? Is she out?" Sadness filled her eyes, and she stared down at her hands. No...what had happened when I was gone...what happened this time?

"She...died. In a car crash." I sat next to Katherine and pulled her close to me, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. This girl had been through too much.

"When?" She buried her face into my chest, mumbling. "What was that?"

"The night you came here. She was drunk." Her voice cracked. Oh...oh. I held her close, rubbing her back as she shook in my arms. Little Katie Rose. All alone in the dark. I looked down at her. On her wrist, was a bracelet with a shard of frozen time in it. Where had she gone?

**AN:/ Well, I hoped you liked it! I'm trying to write less dialogue, but it's hard! Anyway, please please review. I've noticed it looks kind of odd, how long the first author's note is and how short these ones are...**


	5. Put The Lonesome On The Shelf

**AN:/ Extra special thanks to Kitty Lee Renner for reviewing! It makes me sad only one person regularly reviews. I do expect reviews sometime, though...I need them. I feed on them. And children. NOPE. Also, I've been forgetting these:**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor Who logo, Daleks, Cybermen, et cetera. They are property of the BBC. I do, however, own Katherine Rose. **

**Sailing on Waves Made of Stars**

_"So I will help you read those books, if you will soothe my worried looks, and we will put the lonesome on the shelf." -Ingrid Michaelson_

Katherine Rose POV:

I swung around the console of the TARDIS, calling out to the Doctor.

"Didn't you say we could go sailing on waves made of stars?" He looked up, then bounded out of his seat, pulling the monitor over to me. I looked over his shoulder. On it was a video. The video was of rolling waves, but they were literally made of stars. It was beautiful.

"Right, the Tuvis Waves! Lovely place." He pressed several buttons on the console, then pulled the lever to make it start. The TARDIS didn't like me. It, or she, hated me, actually. "Hold on, Katherine!" He shouted. I grabbed onto the railing, holding on tightly. That whooshing noise always terrifies me.

* * *

"Here it is! The Tuvis Waves!" The Doctor had what he called a "space boat", but it was actually just a regular boat. "Don't worry, I've extended the oxygen-range from the TARDIS, you'll be able to breathe. Hop in!" He jumped into the boat, holding a hand out for me. I reached out and nervously took it. This was one of the most terrifying experiences in my life, at least at the time. I was a bit hesitant, to jump into the quote unquote space boat, but I didn't have much of a choice. The Doctor tugged on my arm pulling me into the boat. I yelped and grabbed onto him.

"What the hell!?" I smacked his arm as I shouted at him. "Don't do that!" He rubbed his arm slightly, muttering "ow". That scared the piss out of me! Well, not literally. But still! He poked me slightly and pointed at the waves below, tossing and turning. Only they were tiny sparkles.

"Those aren't actual stars. Stars are huge, and burning. Those are what stars look like from Earth, only are literally that size. Nobody knows what they are, really. There are folk tales and legends saying they are the hair of a goddess." Well, I don't believe that for one diddlydarn minute. I leaned over the edge of the boat, looking at the shimmering dust. Come to think of it, I was still wearing the maid costume.

"Doctor, I'm wearing my maid costume." He looked confused. Oh! He must've thought I was a real maid.

"Costume?" He did think I was an actual maid. Hell no! There was no way I would do that for the rest of my life. I wanted to see things, like the things the Doctor promised in the promise I thought he broke but actually didn't. Because things are just that complicated.

"I'm not a real maid! I'm a flight attendant." He looked even more confused. I sighed dramatically. "Do you have a way to get my clothes?" He still looked a bit shellshocked for a minute, then he grinned.

"Better."

**AN:/ Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I'm going to write a few fluffy little drabbles before we hop in with actual action. This is going to be a fairly long story, and I hope I'll be able to finish it through to the end. Please, please, please, review!**


	6. Lost In The Moment

**AN:/ Well, I'm going to try to update as much as I can seeing as tomorrow I return to hell. Cookies to crazycatfishlol123, Kitty Lee Renner, and Tayla (Guest) for reviewing! Every review means a lot to me, as I've said before many times, so please review for me! Even though I'll be back in school, I promise not to abandon this story! I'm really in love with it at the moment. **

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and all it's characters and that kind of stuff are property of the BBC. I only own Katherine Rose and this story. **

**Sailing On Waves Made of Stars**

___"I'm just a little girl lost in the moment, __I'm so scared but I don't show it, __I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down, __I know, I've got to let it go, and just enjoy the show." -Lenka_  


The Doctor POV:

I sat in a chair, waiting intently for Katherine to come out of the wardrobe. For some reason, even watching Katherine bounce around in ridiculous clothes, making fake model poses to make me laugh was fun. So far she had been a cheerleader, what she called a "hooker", which involved very short clothes and sequins, a "scene" girl, and a variety of costumes. She flounced out of the wardrobe, dressed in a knee length red dress with white polka dots, a red flower clip pulling a bit of her back, and flat black shoes. Wow...

"Wow...you look...great." She spun around, smiling at me. It was amazing to see, this bubbly young woman turning into into a shy, blushing, fifteen year old. Well, not literally, by that I mean a mental fifteen year old girl, nervous and blushing. "You should stick with that, I think." She nodded bouncing over and sitting next to me in the large leather chair.

"So where to, Doctor?" Katherine looked at me, excited. Hm...what places could we go? 19th century Paris? Starship UK?

"How about Calea? It's beautiful there! They have forests of silver trees, the sand on the beaches is made of gold dust, and orange oceans!" Calea was one of my favorite places to visit. It reminded me of Gallifrey. Katherine nodded vigorously. I hopped out of my chair and pulled several levers on the console. "To Calea!" I called out. Katherine whooped and grabbed onto the railing on the TARDIS.

* * *

"Doctor, this doesn't look like...this looks like a war..." I pulled Katherine behind me. This _was _a war. One of the most bloody, horrible wars in human history. The American Civil War. What had brought us here? This wasn't supposed to happen! I grabbed Katherine's hand and ran towards a tree. She stumbled along behind me. Katherine seemed to already know the silent rule without me having to tell her. Unexpectedly on a battle field? Silent. I looked over and saw someone waving at us. She looked familiar...Clara Barton! An excellent friend of mine, she must've called me here. I tugged on Katherine's hand, running across the 25 yard stretch between our tree and the tree Barton sat under, tending to a soldier. I sat across from her, and gestured for Katherine to sit next to me.

"Right, Clara Barton. You called us here, didn't you? Why?" I asked, placing an arm around her shoulders protectively. Since meeting her again, seventeen years later, I had felt strange. Good strange, not bad strange. Like...butterflies-in-the-stomach strange. Something about her broke me. In a good way. Like, when she was around, the pain and anger and sadness broke. She deserved so much more than she was given by the universe. Katherine was love. She was all love and no bite. That was it. She was the embodiment of sentiment and love and hope. Hope is a better name for her, I think. Hope Dylan Rose. I found myself holding Katherine even tighter to me than before. Oh. Barton looked at me, with a look in her eyes. Was I that obvious?

"Well, this is why," She gestured at the soldier she was tending to. I had thought it was a regular soldier. Oh, how wrong I was.


	7. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**AN:/ Lots of love to the ever-faithful Kitty Lee Renner, who for some reason is still reading my stinky nana poo poo story, for reviewing. I'm trying to write as many new chapters in as short of a period of time as I can, so bear with me here. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I was on the show. I do, however, own Katherine Rose and this story. **

**Sailing On Waves Made of Stars**

_"If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark." -Death Cab for Cutie_

Katherine Rose POV:

"That is literally just a potato with a face and appendages," I pointed out as I stared at Clara Barton's patient. It's true! It was a walking, talking, potato.

"I am a Sontaran warrior, and I will someday destroy you and your puny race in battle!" I raised an eyebrow, staring at the injured potato on the ground. I didn't think that demonic little dwarf could do much damage to anything.

"Whatever you say, potato-gremlin." I stood and went to sit next to the Doctor. He was slowly becoming my best friend. Maybe more? I don't know. I had been starting to get what I called "take-off butterflies" in my stomach when I was around him. That feeling in your stomach when an airplane was just rising off the ground? Like that. What can I say? A brilliant, not to mention handsome, man whisks you away in his time machine to show you incredible places and times, how could you not develop a, childish but accurate word, crush on him? "So, Doctor, what's with the evil potatoes?" He looked at me, and pointed at the battlefield. Entire troops of the "Sontarans" were fighting amongst the gray and blue uniforms, only they killed both sides.

"Well, I have a plan." I leaned forward intently, curious to find out what we would do about the invading vegetables. "I try to reason with them." I raised an eyebrow. Was that it? Honestly? They seemed to have set their minds on conquering the human race, besides, you can't reason with vegetables!

"And if that doesn't work!? Then what! You'll be caught in a 3-way intersection of weapons! You'd be killed!" I was really, really, worried about him. I couldn't lose the Doctor. Not now, not ever.

"Then we improvise. But, incase I do die..." The Doctor leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, his hands cupping my face gently. I closed my eyes, melting into him. His hands were warm, and his lips were slightly chapped. I pulled away first, resting my forehead against his. His hands moved so he could wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. We sat in this position for several minutes, our foreheads pressed together. I spoke first.

"I love you, Doctor," He responded by putting his hands behind my neck and slamming his lips against mine passionately. My hands went to his hair, mussing it roughly as we kissed. He pulled away, brushing his nose against my jawline softly, both of us slightly out of breath.

"I love you, too. Katherine Rose, I love you so much." His eyes were focused on me and me alone, full of love. I ran my fingers through his hair gently. He loved me. I was in love. It sounded too good to be true. A gunshot and scream snapped us right back out of our scene that seemed exactly like something from a cheesy romantic movie. "I have to go. I'm so sorry, but remember that if I die, I love you. I love you /and/ am in love with you. There's a difference, but I love you in every possible way." He took my wrist, and looked at the bracelet he had given me so long ago. "This is my promise to come back to you. Always."

**AN:/ Whoop, there it is! The moment you've (I've) all been waiting for! Also, don't forget the frozen time shard bracelet! It will be so, so, important later on! Please please please review, every one I get makes me smile.**


	8. Author's Note

**AN:/ Thank you Kitty Lee Renner for reviewing, as always! I also wanted to mention that, being the harebrained little shit that I am, have already focused on a new story. I did have a huge epic season finale-esque ending planned, but I think the Sontaran/Civil War thing is good enough. Also, which title would you prefer? I will put a poll up on my profile, and please vote, because the fate of my story's moneymaker (what makes people look) is in your hands. School is being a bitch, so I will leave it where I did. Thank you to Kitty Lee Renner for constantly sticking with me on this. I love you! Please go to the poll! If you don't, I'll have to choose myself, and we all know how that will turn out. (Stinky nana poo poo)**

**-Till next time, Catie **


End file.
